Cyborg Story 1
(A/N: OK, it's been a while since I was here due to school and stuff so, here's something new. So, as I didn't publish the first two tries, this is try 3 at this story. I hope you enjoy, and hey this is my first Origin Story! Yea! Not only that I this is the first story I know definitively takes place in the main time-line! ZombieKiller123 PS: This is also much darker than I usually write so make of that as you will.) Rude Awakenings-11:04 pm Year: 2027 Place: Kilroy, USA Universe-541 Nathan was numb. He doesn't know what these creeps pumped him with but it was effective. While he was numb, and paralyzed, he could only wish that they'd have knocked him out before hand. He could see everything, every cut, every slice. These men were implanting...things into his body. Even through his numbness, his nerves were picking up on freezing cold of these implants. These men were supervised by a mysterious man, who stood from a walkway above them. Nathan noticed that the man was wearing a morph mask, leaving him faceless, and that everything, even his hands were covered. "Careful with that component," said the man calmly, "We don't want another mess. No no no, use that solder. Alright. Stich up the body." Nathan felt as they used large metal, staple-like things to close his body cavity. The man then said, "Open his skull." Nathan could do nothing but watch with terror as the men grabbed a device, about as big as a screwdriver, as they walked towards his head on the operation table. A bolt of green light was aimed at his forehead. Numb or not, the laser was burning, it felt like his face was being shoved in a furnace, small wisps of smoke rising from his head as every nerve screamed out in pain. It wasn't much much longer until he saw his scalp in their hands and could feel wind going over the cracks and folds of his brain. Again, despite the numbness he could feel as the men stabbed tiny machines into his brain in key point, making the his paralyzed vocal cords wanting to let out a scream of pain and terror. Luckily, if you can call it that, this was much shorter than the other surgeries, and the top of his head was reattached, the men using some kind of experimental nanotechnology to seal the wounds. The Mysterious Man looked over his computer, "Good, it seems strykerite has been stabilized. No need to worry about that mess. Time to drop him off." The men acknowledged their boss' instructions and pumped in a new gray fluid, making Nathan's vision blurry, before going black. When Nathan came too he was in some sort of chamber, floating in some sort of breathable liquid. A sudden bump made him realize that his chamber was on a truck. It took him a second for his eyes to adjust to the light, but when they did he was horrified. He was surrounded by what the media have dubbed, "mech-men", bizzare cyborgs that have been spreading havoc across Kilroy. A silvery, cyclopean mech-man turned his attention to Nathan, his eye zooming in and out, trying to get a better look at him, rubbing his left arm, which was some sort of flame thrower. There was a small circular speaker where his mouth would be. "Looks like the subject is awake Tribe." The other mech-man was duller, with one normal sized, a larger right eye, and a small red orb on his forehead. "All readings are normal," said the mech-man known as Tribe, the red orb lighting up, "Perfect. Now, to drop him down to the city square and watch the magic happen." Sean and Tribe were criminals across all states in America. Sean was a pyromaniac with a sadistic streak. He took great pleasure in his arson and found that it was most fun when lives were on the line. He remembered the night his ex-wife took custody of their child. Neither made it out of the house in time. Tribe on the other hand was what a professional, trained, psychologist would call, "batshit fucking insane." However, Tribe didn't see this, thinking that his murders were too subtle to be a mad man, much like the narrator of The Tale-Tell Heart Nathan finally looked down at his body, just now realizing that he was silver, with black miniature cannons on his forearms. The truck stopped. Tribe smirked, "Let's go Sean." The back doors opened, Tribe extending wings and jets from his back, taking flight, his left arm turning into a machine gun, sniping at the humans where no one can see him. Sean used his flame thrower arm to smash the glass of Nathan's chamber, causing the fluid to rush out and Nathan to fall to the floor. "Come on kid, let's have some fun." the cyborg said with a smile in his voice, stepping out, unleashing a torrent of flames, making the humans flee in fear of the two homicidal cyborgs. Nathan looked at the puddle and saw his reflection. His new eyes glowed a gentle green, his face was angular and mechanical, his black hair was gone, and he noticed two slits near his mouth. The moment he noticed that, two pieces of metal slid over his mouth making a face plate. Nathan was a mech-man. He's seen the news on TV and newspaper headlines all the time: "MECH-MEN BURN DOWN BUSINESS BUILDING. 180 MISSING OR DEAD." "GANG WAR ESCALATES DUE TO MECH-MEN INVOLVEMENT." "CHURCH-GOERS KILLED THIS MORNING AS MECH-MAN GOES ON RAMPAGE." "MISSING WOMAN FOUND ALIVE, BUT TRAUMATIZED BY MECH-MAN CAPTOR. PLACED IN PROTECTIVE SERVICES." Nathan couldn't believe that he was placed in the tier as these metal-clad demons. From the few mech-men that have been captured, there was no sign of mental control; everything they did was of their own design. It was as if the technology was an excuse for these cyborgs to give into the darkness in their hearts and minds. "No...goddamnit no!" Nathan muttered, getting up, hearing the whir of his cannons coming to life. He aimed at Sean, who has cornered a couple against a wall, preparing to incinerate them. The man placed himself between the cyborg and the woman. Sean, having no mouth in this cybernetic form, gave an internal smile. "This is truly touching." he said, "Why not give your girly-friend something beautiful...like a pyre to your love!" The man and woman winced. There was a sudden silence after they heard a "zzzzz" noise. Both opened their eyes, watching the cyborg shutter, his eye extending and contracting looking in disbelief at his arm. More accurately what was left of it. The flamethrower forearm was a puddle on the floor, the arm now squirting blood and oil. Despite the lack of a mouth Sean screamed. He turned around and found the source of the attack. "You bastard! What the hell are you doing?!" "Easy." said Nathan, aiming his cannon again, "I refused." He fired his heat blast again, this time at the head, leaving melted metal and spurts of blood coming out. Sean's corpse fell as the couple ran off. 'It seems that I can fire this thing with just a thought.' he thought. Nathan then remembered that there was still Tribe to deal with. "Now for the other one!" He looked up, his new cybernetic eyes granting him telescopic vision. "There!" TARGET LOCKED Tribe looked down and saw Nathan over the corpse of his partner. He pressed a hidden "button" on his chest and demanded over the comm-link, "What are you doing! You killed Sean!" Nathan fired a blast, responded, "And I'm going to kill you too!" Tribe dodges, zipping to the side, activating the automatic function of his gun arm and firing on Nathan. Nathan dived out of the way and fired again. The blast missed as Tribe recalibrated his right arm into a "shotgun" and fired back. The rounds hit Nathan square in the chest, sending him flying a short distance. To his surprise he didn't feel it. Touching his chest Nathan realized that the rounds didn't even pierce him. 'I'm bulletproof?' The moment that thought was done, he then noticed a growing shadow around him. "What the-?" Tribe came down with what he referred to as his "explosive-strike," which was basically something of landmine on his hand for devastating close quarters attack. His fist made contact and detonated. He pulled his hand back as the smoke covered a small crater where Nathan once stood, now needing a replacement explosive. "That's the end of that." As he turned to walk away, he heard a slight grunt and watched as Nathan arose from the smoke, fliping in the air in front of him. Tribe extended his wings, only for Nathan to blast them off. Nathan balled his right hand and delivered a solid punch into Tribe's stomach, causing the cyborg to cough up blood. Tribe retaliated by kicking Nathan in the throat. While it didn't damage anything, Nathan still felt the pain. Nathan copied the man, kicking him in the throat, causing Tribe to fall to his knees. Then Nathan followed it with a shot to the gun-arm, melting where the gun met the arm. Tribe struggled to get back up, only for Nathan to grab him by the throat and applied pressure. "W-why?" croaked Tribe. "I refuse to be anything like any of you!" Tribe was silent for a moment. Then a chuckle escaped his lips, "You impudent child! You are *exactly* like us! With your new powers you have exterminated Sean, and crippled me. Why? Because you wanted to. Mech-men are above the petty notions of evil and good, of God and Satan, of Heaven and Hell! Our philosophy is to do what thou wilt! That's exactly what you did..." Nathan applied more pressure...but stopped. He dropped Tribe to the ground. Nathan, with his augmented hearing, could hear sirens coming. No doubt armed to the teeth to kill mech-men. Nathan sighed as his mouth guard retracted, "Your right...I guess I *am* like you...But if the name of the game is "Do what thou wilt"...than I will do just that...I will fight the mech-men, I'll stop our creator! I will turn the mech-men to justice and make them pay for their crimes!" He aimed and shot Tribe's leg, melting it as he howled in pain. Nathan sprinted away just in time, as the police came to capture any mech-men on the scene. Nathan rested in an alleyway. He was thinking, 'There has to be a way to change back. I have to change back." All of a sudden Nathan watched as his arm began to do just that. The silvery metal vanished, sliding under his brown skin, his hair grew back and his robotic eye-plate slide behind his natural green eyes. He was organic again. Touched his face in surprise. "But how..." It then dawned on him that this was probably the case of all mech-men to be able to change between cyborg form and organic form. "So now what do I do? I have to get home, but God knows how long I've been taken..." Nathan sighed, trying to think of the last day he can remember to no avail. His stomach growled, causing him to mutter, "Now's not a good time...on second thought I could also ask for directions while I'm there." Cafe- 12:45 am It didn't take Nathan long to find a diner. A small little rusted shack but, there's food, and there's a young lady working the counter so he could ask for directions. He entered and sat in a booth as the woman poured him a cup of coffee. "What can I get you sweetie?" asked the woman, Jasmine he tag read. Nathan answered, "A french omelette please." She jotted it down and walked away. The 17 year old couldn't help but "watch" her as she walked away. He sat patiently, sipping his coffee. A bit bitter for his tastes but it's helping his nerves. Jasmine came back with the plate. "Anything else?" "Actually yes," answered Nathan, "Can you tell me where the Clarke District is from here?" Jasmine looked at his strangely, "That's at least 100 miles away. I didn't see you with a car." She topped off his coffee, "I sure hope you're not planning on walking all that way...you know what? I'll bring there, bit out of my way home but I can't just let you go there alone." Nathan was somewhat surprised by the woman's kindness, "Uh, thank you Ms..." "Just call me Jasmine, it's on the tag. And don't worry about the time by the way. I'm off in about a half hour." She went back behind the counter and poured herself some Irish breakfast tea to drink as Nathan began to eat his food. A rustling came from the back door of the diner. Nathan looked away from the plate and turned towards Jasmine, who didn't seem to hear the noise. He took several large gulps of his coffee and basically inhaled the omelette and got up asking, "Uh, Jasmine, you all set cause I need to head out..." The back door exploded into shrapnel, knocking Jasmine over. The hole were the door once was revealed two mech-men. The one on the left was your run-of-the-mill basic (ROM) mech-man, merely a silvery humanoid with a mouthgaurd and armor, but with no real additional weaponry aside from their augmented strength and bladed claws on their fingers. Beside him however was what the police called the Zeta-Class mech-men, hulking giants possessing armor made of galanite (a material stronger than titanium, but much lighter), powerful energy canons under their arms, and multiple hidden weapons. The Zeta looked around, "This is the source of the strykerite energy..." His head whipped towards Nathan, "I found the rouge! Alistair, take care of the woman, leave the rogue to me!" The ROM Alistair merely nodded, "Yeah yeah, why the hell did they send me on this mission? All they needed was you Carl..." Carl responded, "I would be overkill against the humans...well for a mission anyway." He crushed the counter as he stepped, his energy cannons charging. "Come rogue!" he commanded, "We will ensure you realize the full potential you possess." Nathan responded by trying to kick one of the cannons off his arms only for his leg to only leave a very small dent. Carl swung his arm, sending Nathan flying across the diner, shattering one of the booths. "The powers you possess as a human are only a fraction of what you truly have. I bet you can't even change back to your cyborg form can you? Pathetic." Carl walked over to Nathan, lifting him up by his head, beginning to apply pressure. "Don't worry, our creator can reconstruct your mind with the cybernetics in your brain. Down to every last memory...though we might have to rewrite those to ensure obedience." Category:ZombieKiller123 Category:Sci-Fi Category:Superhero Category:Dark